Be My Guest
by La Succube
Summary: En réponse à un prompt anonyme, Fossoyeur de Film /Durendal. Un plaisir coupable, Milla Jovovitch et de la tequila. Yaoi léger, OS.


_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! J'inaugure ce fandom avec un Fossoyeur de Films/Durendal, comme un reviewer anonyme me l'a demandé. Cette mystérieuse personne doit d'ailleurs s'être rendue compte de ma réponse, puisque sa review apparaît sous le nom « Guest » dans mes autres fanfics...D'où le titre. ^^_

_C'est assez court, notamment parce que je maîtrise mal les personnages et que je voulais éviter le RPF un maximum. Bien évidemment, je ne possède ni ne connais personnellement aucun des Youtubers, je n'extrapole pas sur leur vie privée qui est...privée (logique, vous remarquerez). _

_Ceci est du slash assez léger, mais quelques élément gores sont mentionnés. Si cela offense quelqu'un, dites le moi, je supprimerai immédiatement cette fanfic._

_Si le Fossoyeur ou Durendal tombe dessus...C'est même pas ma faute d'abord, hein, c'est une requête ! Et, heu...Désolée ? Ne lisez pas ? Pitié ?_

* * *

_Bref, ENJOY _

**Be My Guest**

Les coussins étaient fraichement secoués, la couverture lessivée. Il avait mis les petits plats dans les grands -enfin il avait mis les chips et le pop-corn dans des saladiers au lieu de foutre un gros sachets au centre, et il s'était renseigné sur la bière que son invité préférait. Ses collections de DVD étaient ordonnées, ses posters recollés, et ses plaisirs cinématographiques honteux avaient été attentivement camouflés dans le fond de ses placards. Ce qui était assez ironique, quand on savait comment ce rendez-vous avait été pris.

La sonnette, heu, sonna, et le Fossoyeur de Films vérifia son apparence dans le reflet d'un proche miroir. Sa courte chevelure était encore humide, mais un long bain brûlant avait éliminé toute trace de la terre qui maculait d'ordinaire son visage aux traits aiguisés. Le rendu était inhabituel, mais séduisant, et le Youtuber satisfait s'en alla ouvrir sa porte, saisissant au passage la pelle qui encombrait l'entrée. Il avait pour but de la poser contre le mur le plus proche, mais il se figea une fois sa porte déverrouillée. L'autre youtuber était particulièrement radieux en ce début de soirée, et la lueur ambrée du soleil déclinant semblait se refléter sur sa peau d'albâtre, l'entourant d'un halo-...

Un DVD fut brandi devant son visage, et il cligna des yeux, déchiffrant après un instant le titre. Resident Evil : APOCALYPSE.

_J'ai l'ambulance sur laquelle on peut tirer, et suffisamment de tequila pour qu'on puisse tenir jusqu'à EXTINCTION, informa avec amusement Durendal, toujours sur le pas de la porte. Tu me laisses entrer ? Jolie pelle.

Esquissant un sourire, et retenant une remarque inappropriée, le Fossoyeur s'écarta.

Deux heure plus tard, le pop corn était fini, et Durendal avait été chiper un autre paquet de chips, ouvert à l'arrache et dont le contenu s'était un peu éparpillé. Michelle Rodriguez et Milla Jovovitch avaient su contenir les éclats de rire du Fossoyeur, qui avait donc pu laissé son collègue en paix pendant le premier volet, mais APOCALYPSE s'était annoncée, et la bouteille de tequila avait été débouchée dès les premières minutes. Au départ proprement assis à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre, les deux cinéphiles avaient abandonné toute prétention de bonnes manières et étaient désormais affalés sur le sofa, leurs têtes rejetées en arrière alors qu'ils riaient à gorge déployée. Le film était si...terrible, que la bienséance et la maturité avaient été jetées par la fenêtre alors qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans le bien connu « Un plagiat/un shot ». Ainsi s'était écoulée la première moitié de leur bouteille.

Peinant à retrouver son souffle alors que l'abominable scène du cimetière s'achevait enfin, le Fossoyeur sursauta en sentant le front de son collègue toujours hilare s'appuyer contre son épaule.

_Pou-pourquoi ils ont fait un...truc aussi mauvais ? Haleta ce dernier, partagé entre amusement et désespoir.

_En hommage à l'équivalent italien de Roméro, souffla le Fossoyeur en réponse.

Il eut un sourire narquois.

_Ce qui signifie...

_Tequila ! Compléta joyeusement Durendal.

Son confrère le contempla avec avidité alors qu'il remplissait son shotglass, et il se permit un sourire avant de le vider d'un trait. L'alcool lui brûla délicieusement l'œsophage, effaçant les images incongrues du mauvais film, et il s'humecta les lèvres avec délice. Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule, et il remonta vaguement ses lunettes avant de plonger ses yeux clairs dans les prunelles sombres du Fossoyeur de Films.

_Mon tour.

Il acquiesça lentement, et la bouteille lui fut prise des mains, le verre laissé de côté. Les lèvres du Fossoyeurs se refermèrent autour du goulot,et il suivit un instant le liquide incolore quitter la bouteille, avant de réagir.

_Bois pas tout, le film n'est malheureusement pas fini...

Son comparse finit d'inhaler l'alcool fort avant de le fixer.

_Tu veux ?

Durendal acquiesça, et comme pour le narguer, l'autre reprit une gorgée. Il allait faussement s'offusquer, avant que le brun ne laisse de côté sa bouteille pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ouvrant la bouche sous la surprise, il sentit la tequila se mêler à ce qui devint rapidement un baiser des plus charnels. Il ne s'écarta qu'après de longues minutes, et fit face aux yeux briillants et au sourire malicieux du Fossoyeur.

* * *

_Je t'en prie, sers-toi.

_Reviews_


End file.
